Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{3} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{3} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 24}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{264}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{88}{5}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{3}{5}$